Shale
Shale Earth Dragon Slayer and adopted daughter of Beatrix the rock dragon. Originally Mikuru Tellcarina Clover of the Clover family. Appearance Shale stands at a height of 5'11 and weighs in at 145 pounds,with a slightly chubby form adorned with massive breast which she is often noted for.She has long red hair tied back in a bushy ponytail with a few bangs blocking the right side of her face. She has heterochromia thus giving her two differently colored eyes, her left green and her right brown. She is usually seen with a dispassionate look on her face and dressed in snug shirts and baggy pants. From time to time she is seen dressed in bar-maid attire or farmers apron. Personality Shale is prone to swift acts of violence and is often seen doling out physical harm, but despite her frequently aggressive nature, Shale is a remarkably caring, wise and perceptive individual always willing to help those in need, especially children. Synopsis Coming Soon. History Before she was known as Shale, she was Mikuru Clover, born X765 in the land of Seven to two adoring parents on a small farm. It was on the year of her 5th birthday though that her life was changed. While at play with her two year old sister, Mikuru caught sight of a flying fish. After ordering her sister to stay put she departed after the creature, into the large wheat fields and pass the lining of trees that marked the start of the forest. By the time she realized she had run quite a ways, her fate had been sealed. The girl found herself falling into a deep quarry that was hidden past the tree line, her screams echoing out as she plummeted into the darkness, silenced only upon her hitting her head against an oddly jutted rock on the way down, knocking her unconscious and into a comma. When she came too the young girl had no idea where, who, or what she was, only that the ground she awoke too moved heavily and swayed with a sort of rhythm. When her eyes finally looked from the gurgling and wobbling ground they landed on the largest pair of eyes she'd had ever seen, the eyes of the Rock dragon Milinda. Apon the large belly of the dragon Mikuru simply stared, looking into the eyes of Milinda as if gazing into nothingness. The dragon saw the girl had a lack of mind and speech, though relived to see the child was okay. Believing that the child had been orphaned or abandoned Milinda decided to keep her as her own, even going as far as to rename the once known Mikuru to Shale. From that point on Milinda taught Shale all she could, acting as a stern and loving mother to her, teaching her the way of rock dragon magic, the art of meditation,how to read, write, walk, talk,use her muscles past the natural limit, and how to cook and scavenge to feed the appetite of both herself and the huge appetite of her mother which soon became the standard of appetite for the two of them. They lived happily in the tunnels of Eberg, deep beneath the mountains for five long years,a happy family that was rarely seen together by the people of the land. Most would usually catch glimpse of Shale climbing up a mountain face to reach the eggs of bunny-bats, or making her way to the market and buying goods,but none bothered to question the girl due to rumors that she may be daughter to a demon, for anytime Shale was followed back towards her home, the ground around the area would shake and tremble. This was Shale's daily chore besides learning new ways to use her magic and seeing to her mothers gluttonous appetite, which became the foundation for her love of cooking. In the final months of the year X776, Milinda would begin to train the now 12-yearold Shale fiercely, for fear of the child's safety. She taught her blossoming daughter almost everything she could to defend herself in the world,even going as far as to leave the child in the cold mountains of MT. Hakabe for a month. Shale meditated constantly in the chill of the mountain and honed her skills of survival as well as her attitude and strength. When the final month of the year rolled around she simply enjoyed and spent it relaxing with her mother,smothering her with love and affection. On the year of X777, Shale awoke to find that her mother had departed, no trace of her in there den except the imprint from her form and a message on the ground that read: "Live". in a panic the 12-yearold searched high and far for her mother for days, never straying far from the entrance should her mother appear. Every night she'd curl up into a ball beside the message and bawl, hopping her tears would bring her mother running too her, but each night, the small fire fizzled out, and each day she would still be alone besides the occasional person who had wondered near by from town,though even they soon seemed a bother to her, and with the use of her dragon slayer magic Shale soon closed off the entrance to the cavern with a crystal wall. She knew should her mother return, she'd be more than able to move the barrier. Soon days became weeks and sleepless nights with hunger and starvation kicking in.With the outline of her mother slowly fading, the only thing she had left to go by was the words 'live' left written in the ground. Eventually she nodded to the writing and began to bag what little she had, promising that she'd return every year to see if her mother would be waiting. Mustering up her strength, she pushed the crystal wall aside and prepared to leave, though paused a moment before rushing back in. Where the words of her mother sat, Shale created a miniature barrier around it from crystal, then using on of the jagged edges, she cut herself across the hand,smearing the blood in her palm before smacking the cavern wall with the cut hand, leaving behind a small print for her mother to know that she lived. Shale's journey was short lived however. With no food and little strength to carry on, the girl passed out on the road just outside of the town. When She came too Shale found herself being watched over by a group of people who belonged to a traveling circus. They explained how they had come to find the child on the road and that they would be willing to assist her in anyway they can. After explaining how she had left her home to 'live', Shale had quickly become apart of yet another new family. over the next few years she traveled the land with the circus, acting as their head cook and resident assistant. She even came across a lone exceed by the name of 'BunBun', an odd looking cat like creature in a bunny hood, who immediately took a liking to Shale's early blooming bust though just as quickly got acquainted with her fist, re-jogging his memory of why he was there in the first place. Her life was good, though the thought of her mothers disappearance always lingered in the back of her mind, but, just as she promised, Shale would pilgrimage every year, back to the cavern and cut her hand before placing a blood print beside the last. Time flew by and by X780 Shale had become engaged to the circus strong man, Rocky D. Arbenlow. Though five years her elder, the two of them shared a common love for strength and hard work that lead to them building a small cabin out in the forest, not far from the border of Fiore. The small group of three however was about to grow to four, cause only a year later, Shale was an expecting mother much to the delight of Rocky and BunBun(who appreciated the growing bust far more than that of the pregnancy itself). The trio were quite happy for a time, that is, till the last month of the year rolled around. {more to come} Abilities and Skill Unbound Strength- Normally, the brain restricts one's power, shutting down muscles in response to pain in order to prevent serious injury; unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on how you look at it), Shale doesn't have this ability, and is capable of using her full strength at will. (I.E:Lifting lamppost, Boulders, vehicles.) However Shale still suffers from the fatigue associated with lifting such things. Hand-to-hand mastery- Shale is an extremely powerful martial artist,proving herself capable of easily subduing multiple enemies in a flash and overpowering larger opponents up to and including such mammoth creatures as mountain grizzly bears with nothing but the use of her hands. High Resilience- Shale's body is capable of taking more damage than normal before she actually falls. Add this with her shell and scales and she becomes like that of a tank. Adept cook- Shale's cooking is usually to four star quality with the right ingredients . Magic Rock Dragon Slayer Magic A type of Magic which grants the user some characteristics unique to rock dragons, allowing them to incorporate the element of rock ( and other rock based items) into their body, granting them the ability to change parts of their body (or the entirety of it)into rock, which can be shaped in a number of forms for different purposes, and to produce rock objects. Like Iron, Rock is both an offensive and defensive magic. Shale's Magic deals with producing different sorts of giant limbs from rock as well as coating parts (or all) of her body in rock armor. Most of her attacks involve terraforming the land with punches to the earth to create giant limbs corresponding to what hit the ground, as well as turning her arm's into giant stone weapons or limbs. *'Rock Dragon Scales': Shale covers part (or the entirety) of her body in rock and jagged crystal that act like a porcupines quills increasing her defensive properties. Rock dragon scales are extremly dense and longer lasting due to its slow regenerative property. *'Rock Dragon's Roar': Shale's earth varient of the dragon's roar. Shale emits a powerful tornado from her mouth, which releases jagged crystal shards to shred the opponent's body. *'Rock Dragon's Shell': Shale creates a thin layer of rock over her form that mimics her skin making the layer invisible to the naked eye till cracked. The shell increases her body's resillence,strength, and enables her to grab or block sharp objects. *'Rock Dragon's Golem Palm': After making hand contact with the ground, a giant stone palm extends from the earth with tremendous force. The hands positioning can be controled to mimic the positioning of the users hands (I.E: Fist, Palm, Pointing, Etc) long as the user's hands are touching the ground. Placement of the palms appear to be based on eye sight. *'Rock Dragon's Golem Crusher':The user turns their fist into a rather large stone boulder with jagged crystals jutting out. This attack is capable of being shot from the user's hand which Shale has dubbed 'Golem Crusher Cannon'. *'Rock Dragon's Explosive Comet':The user coats their hands in a stone and crystal mix that forms a sort of glove to increase the users punching power. When a direct hit is made the stone fist launches from the users hand with a tremendous force. *'Dust Cloud': The user spews a cloud of dust acting as a means of cover or attack, blinding and chocking any in the surrounding cloud. *'Rock Dragon Quarry Creation': After dropping the heel of her foot on the ground, the user creates a massive quake, liquificating the earth a moment before the ground caves in spanning a rather large radius. *'Rock Dragon Golem Armor': The user rappidly expands their dragonscales, caoting their body in a massive layer of stone armor, slowing their attack speed but granting massive defensive properties. Equipment *'Shock bracers:' On Shales wrist and ankles are a remote controlled pair of shock bracers. When the buttonis pressed a 1,000,000watt voltage is sent through Shales body. THe braces have then needles bypassing her skin, thus keeping her scales from blockingthe current. *'Throwing knives:' Between her clevage Shale keeps a set of throwing knives, wrapped and sitting with the handle pointing upward. *'Nail polish:' Between her clevage shale keeps a small bottle of nail polish. *'Mini Notepad:'Between her clevage Shale keeps a minature notepad that contains a picture of her daughter and a number of recipes. Relationships Charlotte D. Arbenlow - Shales daughter and only child, taken from Shale and held as a bargining chip to keep the dragonslayer in line with the rules of Grimmoire heart. Trivia *Shale's name was inspired by the rock golem 'SHALE' from the popular game DragonAge created by Bioware. *Shale's large breast keeps her from running long periods of time and at times of fatigue can cause her to fall over. * Shale's personality is heavily inspired by Izumi Curtis of the "Fullmetal Alchemist"anime, and Heiwajima Shizuo from the "Durarara!" anime. Quotes (To ally) "Don't get the wrong impression, I'm only doing this for my child." (To Enemy) "Get the hell out of the way before I stomp you out of existence!" (To Enemy) "This is foolish, go home!" "I'm up here!" "Pardoning the bad is injuring the good. I can never forgive them." "You know, staring is bad for your health." "Cooking is not just a hobby, it's a passion!! A FIERY PASSION LIKE NO OTHER THAT CARRIES SO MUCH POWER IT COULD PIERCE THE HEAVENS WITH A STIR OF ONE'S SPOON!" Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Dragon Slayer